List of bus routes in the West Midlands county
Below is a list of all the Network West Midlands bus routes in the West Midlands (county)|West Midlands, England Page completed until late October 2016 and possibly in January 2017 Notes: *Central Connect, Diamond Bus and Travel Ludlows are all owned by the Rotala Group. The company also took over North Birmingham Busways, Zak's Buses and Coaches and Birmingham Motor Traction, which have all been integrated into the Central Connect business. Central Connect has been re-branded as Blue Diamond from November 2011. From Early 2013 the company re-branded again so the company now has two parts of the company. The first is just Diamond which operate all services in following areas of the West Midlands only Birmingham, Sandwell, Walsall & Wolverhampton also they operate services in Worcestershire and Warwickshire. With the other operating as Signature which operates all services in Solihull and parts of Coventry. For services operated by Diamond in Worcestershire or Warwickshire please see separate pages headed as either list of bus routes in the Warwickshire area or list of bus routes in the Worcestershire area *Warstone Motors, which trades as the Green Bus Service is not to be confused with The Green Transport Company, which operates school services. Generally, buses operated by the latter begin with 7** or 8**, whilst Green Bus Service routes are numbered below 100. See separate page headed as Green Bus Company. *Other operators in the West Midlands area include ALC Travel Services of Coventry (one Flexibus route operated by this company), Arriva (third main company of the West Midlands), Banga Travel (was known as Banga Bus), Diamond Bus (see above for details), Central Buses, Claribel, Coastal Liner (one service only operated by this company), Corporate Express, Discount Travel Solutions, First Midland Red, Grosvenor Coaches (School services only), Hansons buses, HI Ride Coaches (one service only), IGO (Was known as WMSNT), Johnsons of Henley, Midland Classic (one service operates into/out of the West Midland area only), National Express Coventry, National Express West Midlands, Sandwell Travel, Select Bus Services, Silverline (one service only), Social Travel (one service operates, although services are suspended until March), Stagecoach (operates services in the area of Coventry only), Sunny Travel, Thandi Transport, The Green Transport Co (School services only. Also known as The Green Bus), Travel De Courcey and Walsall Community Transport. Forthcoming Changes This list is to be updated with new information about the changes to routes (e.g. new destinations) in the very near future. Below are changes due to happen, which will affect the terminating points of services. Changes to timetables are included. 16 October 2016 208 Hansons:- Service withdrawn due to loss of WMCA contract, service will be operated by iGo/WSMNT when new contract commences 231 Hansons:- Service withdrawn due to loss of WMCA contract, service will be operated by Diamond when new contract commences 267 Hansons:- Service withdrawn due to loss of WMCA contract, service will be operated by Diamond when new contract commences 657 Hansosn:- Service withdrawn due to loss of WMCA contract, service will be operated by Diamond when new contract commences 23 October 2016 2 & 3 NXC:- Replaced by services 23 and 23A with similar frequency to existing timetable 23 NXC:- Route extended to replace services 2 and 3 & In conjunction with ser 23A frequency to/from Allesley Park increased to every 10 mins 23A NXC:- Integrates service 23 with former services 2 and 3 & In conjunction with ser 23 frequency to/from Allesley Park increased to every 10 mins 2 November 2016 U1/NU1/NU2/U12/U17 Stagecoach Warwickshire:- Revised timetable to adjust the number of journeys using University Road X17 Stagecoach Warwickshire:- Enhanced frequency between Leamington and Stratford X68 Stagecoach Warwickshire:- Proposed off-peak extension to University Hospital withdrawn & Current (September 2016) timetable retained This is a list of all the Network West Midlands bus routes in the West Midlands County, England. Services Key * Service serves or stops within walking distance of a railway station * - Service serves or stops within walking distance of a bus/coach station *- Service operates with low floor buses List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 1-99 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 100-199 List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 200-299 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 300-399 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 400-499 Services 500-599 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 600-699 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 700-799 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 800-899 Services List from http://uktransport.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_bus_routes_in_the_West_Midlands_county 900-999 References West Midlands county Category:Bus transport in the West Midlands Bus routes Bus routes in the West Midlands Category:Bus routes in England